Talk To The FMA Cast!
by Melody Elric
Summary: TALK TO YOUR FAVORITE FMA STARS!
1. Chapter 1

Al: Hello people. We the cast of FMA have taken a break. We are waiting for the second series to continue are adventures. Now we would like to know if any one has questions for us.

Ed: ALPHONSE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T LET THOSE CRAZY FAN-GIRLS GET US! THEY'LL KILL US ALL!

Roy: FULLMETAL! STOP YOU YELLING!

Ed: CAN IT COLONEL BASTERD!

Roy: SHRIMP!

Ed: WHY YOU!

Melody: SSSSSTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPPP IIIIITTTTTTT!

Silence

Melody: Thank you! I apologies for there out burst. Also sorry poor fan-girls who got yelled at. Please send us your questions.

FMA Cast: THANK YOU FOR SUPORTING US! WE'LL BE HAPPY TO ANSWERE ALL QUESTIONS!


	2. Chapter 2

-claps hands together- Ok! The name's Amanda, nice to meet ya'll. Well...some  
of you.

Ed-...your short 'cause you dont drink milk. My friend is the same way.  
Bean-sized and doesnt drink that moo-juice. Granted, I don't either, but you  
make me feel like a giant ^^

Al- Wanne kitty? We have to get rid of our kitten...he's a dark brown tabby  
with a white tummy and hind lag. So how 'bout it?

Kimbley- Dude. You ROCK -pokes username-. Just thought I should let you know.  
PYROMANIACS SHALL RULE THE WORLD! By the way, I about cried when you died...

Dorochet- You rock almost as much as Kimbley. Seriously. And I about cried  
when I found out Gluttney ate you. So sad T.T\

Havoc- If you can't get a date anytime soon...I'm free. That is if you don't  
mind going out with someone about 10 years younger...CUZ YOU ARE PWNSOME!

OK...thats it.

~K.A.S

Ed: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAT! DO YOU WANT ME TO REAP YOUR HEAD OFF!

Al: I'D LOVE IT! BUT BROTHERS TO MEAN AND WON'T LET ME HAVE ONE! *Stares at Ed*

Kimbley: Yeah, a lot of people like me.

Dorochet: Thank you for your words. It is very dark and it smells like blood.

Havoc: AWWW! Isn't that cute. A wittle girl likes me.

Melody: Havoc she's probably the only persong besides your mother that likes you.

*Everyone laughing*

Havoc: HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!

Melody: Neither is the world. Deal with it. Okay next.

Dear FMA Cast,

*Fangirl squeal*  
Omigod Edo-kun!! *glomps* You are so cute and shmexy and I love your little  
hair braid and omigodomigodomigodOMIGOD! SQUE!

...

*lets go of poor bewildered Edo*  
Attention FMA cast: That was a drill. Thank you for remaining calm and not  
stomping on that short little blond guy (*points at Edo*) while you were  
rushing for the exits.

...

Aha, questions, questions...  
EDO-KUN! WINRY-CHAN! I DEMAND THAT YOU SATISFY MY EDXWIN OBSESSION BY  
KISSING!  
Does that count as a question? xD

Love, Aurora

Melody: FINALLY A GOOD QUESTION! ED WINRY KISS NOW!

Ed: NO WAY IN HELL!

Winry: Why not.

Ed: WHAT!

Winry: *Pulls out wrench*

Ed: *Gulp* Come here sweetie.

Winry: *Smile*

*KISS*

Everyone: AWWWW! THE PURFECT COUPLE!

Melody: THANK YOU FOR SENDING THAT IN! WHOA HOOO! YOU ROCK! NEXT!

..?

Sorry if I seem rude, but...

Why are there so many FMA fangirls whose pen name is '_' Elric? I mean,  
you're not Ed's long-lost sister/cousin/niece/female relative of choice, and  
you're not married to him (or Al) so... What gives? 0.o

Melody: Cool, I get a question. Well the thing is I couldn't think of anything and I had a story character named that so I just used that. Also I'm not a fan-girl.

Ed: Sure.

Melody: DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU PIPSQUEAK!

Ed: *Gulp* No.

Melody: OKAY, THEN ZIPP IT!


	3. Chapter 3

ok i have a question for them. How did it feel when they saw Noah as Rose on  
the other side of the gate and whats it like for them to see all these people  
that they know but they don't know them.

Ed: Well I was pretty sad because seeing her brought back a lot of painful memories from my world.

Seeing them wasn't bad it made me feel at home really and that's why when Alfons Hedchriec died it hurt me so much, because he looked just like Al.

Al: I didn't mind really. As long as I was with my brother I didn't care.

Melody: Aww, that's so cute. *Sniff* Okay, NEXT!

Understand this first:  
Whenever getting into an anime everyone planning on getting into it takes a  
character quiz (in my group) and whoever they get as a character is their  
character because they must act the most like him/her. My character is Colonel  
Mustang. Insult him and you insult me too, so be nice (meaning you Edward).

How do you feel about 'Sweeney Todd'?

Mmkay. I'm good.I'll come again.

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

P.S.- I am prone to split personalities. Most of them happen to be anime  
characters, some not... so don't freak...

Roy: Never heard of it.

Riza: Me neither.

Ed: Same

Winry: Same

Al: ITS AWSOME! IT'S THE BEST MOVIE EVER! BLOOD EVERYWERE! IT SOOO ROCKS!

*Everyone stares at him weirdly*

Al: *Shrinks into a corner* Its true though.

Melody: I agree Al. I so agree. I was forced against my will to watch it. YES, CHRISTINA MUCALY I'M TALKING TO YOU! Okay, NEXT!

*Is Al's fangirl*  
Now...are we allowed to dare? Because I have a few...and a dangerous shark  
pit. *evil grin*

If we are...  
Ed-- YOU MUST NOW DRESS UP AS TINKERBELL BECAUSE MY FRIEND (who shall be  
reffered to as OnlyU42 *she has no account*) WANTS YOU TO! (LULZ BLOND SHORT  
PEOPLE IN DRESSES NOW XD)  
Al--*Kidnaps and puts in room of fluffehness* You are mine now... *grins*  
(until Ed comes to the rescue anyway)  
Winry--YOU ROCK, just thought you should know...KISSEDNOWPLZANDTHANXYOU.  
Envy-- If he's there...OnlyU42 is about to do the same thing to you as I did  
with Al...but nobody will rescue you. Good luck. *Waves you goodbye as you get  
sent off to fluffy room*  
Alright. Now I must dash off with the fluffy unicorns...goodbye. *Flies off  
into the horizon leaving cast stunned*

Ed: *Clothes transformed into tinkerbell costume* WHAT THE HELL?

Roy: Aw you look so cute Chibi.

Ed: *hits Roy with wand*

Al: Uhhhhhh?

Envy: AGGGG! *Palm tree runs away.*

Everyone: GOOD REDENCE!

Everyone: PRETTY COLORS!

Melody: Okay that's all for now. Please exit the building in a calm manner.

*Everyone runs for the exit*

Melody: I SAID CALM MANNER DAMN IT!


	4. Chapter 4

Scar  
You're one of my favorite characters and I respect you because you have a  
different way of doing things.  
Is there ever a time that you do hesitate to kill someone? (I'm only curious  
to know)  
What advice would you give to someone that is constantly feeling lonely?  
Kitty lover? (hands him a kitty before Al can have a chance to grab it)  
Is it hard trying not to sleep?  
Most humliating thing you done?  
How does a person overcome fear?  
CAn I hug you?

Kain Fuery  
You're just so cute and like you, I'm in my 20s. I would so date you but  
would get to know you first.  
First thing you ever fixed when you were younger?  
If you were not in the military, what would you be doing?  
Have you ever lost a pet? (If you did, I know how you feel. I put my dog to  
sleep last year.)

Havoc  
I'm a fan of yours too. You got an interesting personality. (Hugs Havoc)

Al  
You're so sweet. Does your kindness annoy Ed sometimes?

Scar: Yes. If someone asks to be killed then its hard to kill them.

GET A CAT OR SOMETHING!

AWWW KITTY! DIE!!!!!!!!! (not really)

You get used to it.

You must face your fear to over come it.

SURE! *Hugs*

Fury:

Um, my mothers phone.

I would be a pet shop owner.

*Cry* Yes, I LOST BLACK HYATE TO HAWKEYE!

Havoc: I'M SO LOVED!!!!!

Everyone: NO BODY CARES HAVOC!

Ed: YES!

Al: NO!

*stare*

Al: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT BROTHER? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! *cry*

Ed: Al I do love you. Its just your to damn happy. *Hugs*

Al: I love you brother.

Ed: I love you to Al.

Melody: AWWWW! BROTHERLY MOMENT! NEXT!

Melody  
You are a fangirl.

Havoc  
(hugs Havoc) Aw..you're so cute. I don't get why girls just won't give you a  
chance. I would so date you too. I hate Roy. Why didn't you just get Roy  
jealous by having Full Metal involved in the plan? Ed does look like a "GIRL"  
you know.

Roy  
Hey , , Col Dingbat, , etc.  
How many times have you been called useless?

Kain Fuery  
Hey Adorkable.  
When you want something, how do you get it? Do you do the puppy eye look?

Dorochet  
(steals his sword and hacks Greed with it)

Melody: HOW THE HELL AM I A FAN-GIRL? I LIKE TO WRITE, I LIKE FMA SO I PUT THEM TOGETHER AND MADE A STORY! THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL FOR THE ELRICS TO HAVE A SISTER SO I PUT MELODY ELRIC IN THERE! SO HOW THE HELL AM I FAN-GIRL? I DON'T EVEN LOVE ED! SURE HE'S CUTE BUT HE HAS WINRY! I LOVE AL! BUT I DON'T THINK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE THEN THAT THE ELRICS ARE CUTE! THAT'S IT!

Ed/Al: CALM DOWN! DEEP BREATHES! *Stares at people* STOP CALLING HER A DAMN FAN-GIRL! SHES NOT ONE!

Ed/Havoc/Roy: THAT'S THE WORSET ONE YET! FULLMETAL IS NO WERE NEAR GIRL LOOKING!

Roy: CAN I PLEASE HAVE PERMISSION TO KILL HER?

Melody: If they say one more 'BAD' thing I'll help you.

Fury: WEIRDO!

FMA Cast: KILL! KILL! KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Melody: I'm sorry Velvet Sin but well you please refran from sending anymore reviews. HAVE A GOOD FLIPPEN DAY! NEXT!

Okay I had a question but lost the e-mail so I'll just type it up.

It was from Narutolovesme2 and she asked what do Roy and Ed think of the pairing EdxRoy or RoyxEd?

Ed/Roy: *BLECK*

Melody: Does that answere your question?


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Again! I need some help! My mom won't let me make a potassium nitrate  
bomb! I told her the explosion wouldn't be TOO big...any advice? -looks at  
Kimbley-

Well...um...Greed you're awesome too! Just thought I should toss that in...

Havoc- AND I AINT LITTLE! But you I still love you ^^

~K.A.S

Kimbley: Well.

Melody: *stare*

Kimbley: DON'T MAKE ONE!

Melody: *Smile*

Melody: Sorry but Greed is not here at the moment.

Havoc: *Shrinks into corner*

Melody: *Sigh* I'm never going to be able to write my Alchemic Rain Drops am I.

Everyone: NOPE!

Melody: Thanks for the support guys. NEXT

Melody  
It isn't a bad things. You don't realize there is 3 different kind. The ones  
that don't stalk and attack the characters. The second one get really crazy  
and would do anything just to talk to their characters including write the  
characters ooc and the third one are the stalkers. You're the kind that  
remains calm around anime characters and just writers this story to have fun.  
Besides, you should learn to take criticism or people will never take you  
seriously and you'll never grow as a writer.

Havoc  
Why are people so mean to you?

Melody: *sigh* I guess your right. 'even if I don't like it' THANK YOU!

Ed: Hey, its like your good at it any way so why would you care?

Melody: THAT'S IT PIPSQUEAK! YOUR DEAD YOU STUIPED LITTLE BEAN! *ATTACK*

Ed: AGGGGG!

Havoc: Kids. I HAVE NO IDEA! THAT'S A GOOD QUESTION! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS LIKE ME!

Melody: *Pausing from killing Ed who is lying half dead on the ground* We do like you Havoc. *hug*

Havoc: AWWWW.

Melody: OKAY BACK TO KILLING ED!

Ed: NOOOO! PLEASE, ALPHONSE HELP ME!

Al: Sorry brother but I'm going to help. THAT WAS MEAN WHAT YOU SAID! *ATTACK*

Roy: OKAY NEXT!

Fuery  
Aw..you're so sweet. I'm such that besides a petshop owner, you would  
probably open a pet shelter. Honestly, I saved about 4 kittens.  
Wow..your reaction seem blank when I said I would probably date you.  
How would you react if I told you that I have dreams about you? (same  
question to Scar & Dorochet)  
Strangest thing you heard about yourself from others?  
Are you still afraid of ghosts?  
Strangest thing you read on a report?

Scar  
Thanks for the hug. It makes me feel better. I see that un-named kitten likes  
you (points to the kitten that is on his shoulder.)  
Ever had an out of character moment during battle?  
How would you describe yourself?  
Is it true that you can't stand to see people suffer?

Roy  
Is it true that you tried to get Ed into a miniskirt?

Jean Havoc  
Why did you join the military?

Fury/Scar/Dorochet: AGGGGGG! CREEPY!

Fury: I've heard that I'd look cute in a doggy costume by one of the female officers.

YES!

That Edward touched a womans chest. That was just wrong.

Ed: *blush* IT WAS AN ACCENDINT!

Melody: SURE!

Scar: Yes, I was killing a state alchemist and he was screaming for his mommy.

Evil.

More or less.

Roy: Maybe

Ed: PERVERT!

Havoc: Because Breda and I made a promise to join together/

Melody: I have a question for all reviewers. WHO THE HELL IS THAT DOROCHET DUDE? I THOUGH DOCTOR MARCHO GOT EATEN BY GLUTTONY! Also has anyone thought of making a Fullmetal Alchemist cross over with Black Cat? Train and Ed would be so funny. HOPE SOMEONE MAKES IT! BECAUSE I CAN'T I HAVE FOUR STORIES GOING ON! XD


	6. Chapter 6

-GASPNESS!- HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO DOROCHET IS!? That just makes him feel  
even more unloved D:. He's one of Greed's chimera peoples.

Kimbley- -whines- But WHY!? I HAVE to blow something up! It's like nagging  
voice! Or...I could catch something on fire. I ACCIDENTLY caught my bed on  
fire yesterday...oops.

Havoc- YOU BETTER BE SCARED! Naw, I'm kidding. -glomps-

Ed- Haha BEAN!

Scar- -shrugs- You're awesome. What else is there?

Roy-...hi.

~K.A.S

Melody: OH, Now I know who it is. I just didn't know his name. I thought it was mike or something. SORRY!

Kimbley: You go girl! *hugs*

Havoc: CAN'T BREATH!

Ed: Can I please kill her?

Melody: NO! SHE HIS A FAN! YOU DO AND I'LL PUT YOU BACK IN THE HOSPITAL!

Ed: *Gulp*

Scar: I agree.

Roy: Hello LITTLE girl. *Evil smile*

Melody: She's going to kill you. And I'm okay with that. ANYONE WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ROY COME AND GET IT!

Roy: *Gawk* YOU EVIL LITTL B- (click)

Riza: Finish that rant and see if you live Roy.

Melody: YAY! GO RIZA! NEXT!

Scar  
(chuckles) I found it kind funny when you were grossed out when I asked how  
you would react if I had dreams about you. It seemed so out of character.  
Favorite time of the day?  
Sunset or sunrise?

Fuery  
Ever been placed into a humliating situation?  
I think you would look cute in anything you wore. (blush)

Breda  
Why are you so scared of dogs?

Roy  
How do you react to stories of being paired with Riza?

Scar: Sunrise because it symbolizes the greatness of god.

Fury: Thank you and my name is spelt Fury not Fuery. Well there was that time when Colonel was picking on Edward and I tried to stop them. Then Colonel tried to make me wear a girl outfit to freak out Edward.

Breda: Because when I was little my mother had one and it kept attacking me. THERE EVIL ANIMALS!

Roy: *blush* Well uh I.

Melody: OOOOOOOO I SINCE A LOVE VIBE! Don't you agree soon to be Mrs. Mustang.

Riza: *blush* You know uh well uh we.

Everyone: WE KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE SO JUST DEAL WITH IT!

Roy: Fine. *Walks over to Riza and kisses her on the lips*

Melody: AWWWWW! FINALLY! GO ROY! *Waves flag that says ROY X RIZA! Okay NEXT!

Melody  
In the anime, Lust killed Mardoch. Even I can't spell his name right.  
Dorochet worked with Greed and got killed by the military in the manga but in  
the anime, Envy & Lust were there. Have you seen all the episodes? If you  
didn't, go to youtube to catch up. The manga is awesome and longer. Go to for  
the manga.

Izumi Kurtis  
Does your husband sometime scare you with his over affection?

Ed  
Has Roy ever tried to fry you?

Shou Tucker  
(beats him up with a broom)

Melody: Well I've seen the whole first series and I'm reading the manga. But remember in like episode 50 before Envy killes Poor Edward *cry* Envy transforms into Marcho and says 'If you never met him then he wouldn't be in the stomach of that thing' Then he points to gluttony. SO DOESN'T THAT MEAN HE WAS EATEN MY GLUTTONY? If not I would greatly like for someone to prove me wrong. Also the manga is different and I didn't really pay a lot of attention to the Marcho part I'll go back and read it when I have the time. THANK YOU!

Izumi: No, I usually scare him.

Edward/Alphonse: YOU SCARE EVERY BODY TEACHER!

Izumi: WHY YOU LITTLE!

Melody: *steps in front of Ed and Al* DON'T TOUCH THEM! I NEED THEM FOR THIS STORY! When I'm done then you may kill Edward touch Alphonse and I kill you.

Al: I'M SAVED! *hug*

Melody: YAY ME! A CUTE LITTLE BLODE IS HUGGING ME!

Ed: DID YOU NOT WHATCH THE FLAME VS METAL EPISODE? THE GUY FREAKIN BLEW UP HALF THE PARADE GROUND! I ALMOST DIED!

Roy: WELL YOU NEED TO PAY MORE ATTENTION! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!

Ed: WE WERE EVENLY MATCHED! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME BUT YOU DIDN'T TAKE THAT CHANCE! WHY WAS THAT ANY WAY?

Roy: *nervouse* END OF DISCOUSION!

Melody: YAY! KILL TUCKER! ALSO PLEASE SOME ONE ASK ROY ABOUT THE HESITATION IN THE FLAME VS METAL EPISODE! WE ALL WANT HIM TO SAY IT AND IF A FAN ASKES IT THEN I CAN MAKE HIM SAY IT! THANK YOU FOR THE QUESTIONS!


	7. Chapter 7

Ed  
Craziest adventure you had?  
Did you regret killing Greed?

Scar  
Is that a fangirl behind you trying to cut your hair?  
Ever tried to kill someone only to fall down a hole?

Roy  
How many times has Riza shot at you?

Ed: Was when we had to go back to Xentime and Rusell had gotten taller. I mean come on year younger but taller. JUST DOESN'T MATCH!

Yes, very much. I really felt like was going to be sick. I wished that AL had been there so I could hug him. I felt so bad.

Scar: WERE? *looking around*

Never.

Roy: I don't know but I do know that she's wasted 500,000,000 bullet clips on me.

Melody: NEXT!

Uhm ... Hi, I'm a crazy fan of FMA but I am not a fangirl. I'd like to say  
hello to everyone, especially:

To Ed: I totally understand your situation. I'm twenty years old and I'm  
just 1.55 m tall(metric system ^ ^ U), and you know what? I've been drinking  
milk all my life, conclusion: milk doesn't make your body taller u.ú

It is horrible that everyone tells me I'm too short for my age, or that  
they have to look down to look at my face u.ú. They're wrong, I'm not  
short, they're too tall!

I also think you're very smart and strong, that makes you very attractive

To Al: You're my star! I never met someone so sweet, focused and friendly as  
you. Kisses =)Would you like to go out with me sometime?

To Hohenheim A: Oh my! When you died in the movie  
almost gave me a heart attack. You are almost my favorite FMA character, and  
I would like to know if there is any possibility… ehm, if you will be more  
involved in the new series? I'd really love that.

Oh, and, english is not my first language, so I'm not expressing myself  
very well. I do the best I can. Saludos =D

Ed: HA! SEE I TOLD YOU AL! SO STOP TRYING TO FORCE IT DOWN MY THROAT!

Melody: *to Al* Your not going to stop are you.

Al: *to Melody* No way. Its to much fun. XD

Ed: YAY! SOMEONE LIKES ME! BESIDES CRAZY WINRY! YAY!

Winry: *growl*

Melody: Jelouse much?

Al: AWWW! Thank you. *kisses back* Sure!

Melody: *gawk* But I *sniff* I thought you *sniff* I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Runs away crying*

Everyone: LOOK WHAT YOU DID AL!

Al: Ops.

Hoenhiem: Yes, I well be in the new series. Thank you.

Roy: Okay, well since our announcer Melody is in a little EMO corner having a break down. I well take over.

Ed: We all are taking over. We would like you guys to say some stuff that would help Melody get back on her feet after what ALPHONSE did. Also she's getting over having another guy from her school breaking her heart.

Havoc: Man it must be hard being 13 and getting into dating.

FMA girls: YEP!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm pretty mad right now for reasons unrelated to this so forgive me if I act  
like a jerk...

Ed- You're short, always will be, deal with it. Just cause you're short  
doesn't mean you're weak; just implies you can't fight, therefore, use the  
fact people think you can't to your advantage and... nevermind. You probably  
stopped listening after the first two words anyways...

Roy- How do you feel about Ed dragging you to the hospital because acidic  
blood exploded and burned your back in a roleplay I'm stuck in?

Scar- Not to be annoying, but why not use your first name? It's technically  
parent-given, not god-given... and no amount of sins can make your parents  
hate you... but... Scar is an awesome name. I suppose you don't actually have  
to answer unless you feel inspired to, therefore, I expect no answer.  
I just wrote that whole paragraph for nothing. T.T

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

Roy: Ed's not even here at the moment. Also WHAT?!?!?!

Scar: Eh, doesn't matter.

Riza: Again, all FMA cast members are upset because of what ALPHONSE ELRIC did to melody last chapter. NEXT!

i have a request to make Melody feel better. Al would you kiss her? please!

Al: Uhhhhh.

Everyone: AL!

Melody: *Still crying in corner* It doesn't matter anymore. I KNEW I COULD NEVER FIND LOVE IN THIS HEARTLESS WORLD! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Cry*

Everyone: AL WELL YOU STOP MAKING THE POOR GIRL CRY!

Al: *runs away*

Everyone: GO AFTER HIM!

Dear FMA Cast:  
ROY I DEMAND THAT YOU TELL ED WHY YOU HESITATED IN FULLMETAL VERSUS FLAME.  
(*cringes* don't get pissed at me I did it 'cause the author told me to)  
Al! You hurted the author's feelings! Now she's emo! Great, now every time  
it's her birthday we shall have to buy her presents from Hot Topic! I HATE  
THAT STORE!  
Winry can I borrow your wrench? Kthnx *beats Al over the head with it*  
Melody! You should consider yourself lucky you're so young. I'm sixteen and  
socially stunted--never had a boyfriend D= And actually I suggest you NOT date  
at 13. The boys in your grade are retarded. They get pretty nice and semi-sane  
around my age (actually a little older, like 17 or 18, but when you're in high  
school it's all the same).  
AW LOVED THE ROYxRIZA LAST CHAPTER! Hey does anybody know why it's also  
called 'royai'? I don't understand where that abbreviation came from.

Roy: Okay, I only did because the way Edward looked reminded me of when I had to kill and ishballen teenager. *cry*

Al: WELL EVERYONE STOP YELLING AT ME! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!

Cast: *gasp*

Melody: I AM NOT EMO! ROY CAME UP WITH THE DAMN EMO CORNER THING! ALSO HOT TOPIC ROCKS! IT'S THE ONLY PLACE I KNOW OF TO GET ANIME STUFF! ALSO I WASN"T DATING THE GUY I JUST HAD A CRUSH ON HIM BUT HE FOUND OUT SOME HOW AND HE TOLD EVERYONE AND SAID THAT I WAS A STUIPED ANIME FREAK! ALSO ALPHONSE ELRIC IS GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF OF THIS STORY IF HE CAN"T BE NICE! I HATE THIS DAMN WORLD! *cry*


	9. Chapter 9

Ed- Do you really like Winry or do you oly like her because you...when you  
think about it. Because you don't have a choice (She dose hit you all the  
time). Also what would you look for in a girl?

Envy- have you EVER been with a girl before and if not what girl- homunculus  
or human would you looks for.

Ed: Yeah, I like Winry. She's cute. Well the only girl for me is really WInry so I don't know.

Roy: Envy was captured in the second chapter. Sorry. Next.

Al that was mean! What did she ever do to you huh?! Go kiss her and make her  
feel better!

Ed: Uh, I guess I have an apolgie to make. I was the one pertending to me Al so he would be mean.

Real Al: BROTHER! I'll get you later. *Walkes over to Melody's little corner. Turns her around and pationatly kisses her on the lips.*

Real Al: Better?

Melody: *Blush* HELL YEAH! THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU ALPHONSE! *kiss*

Ed: Okay, while there stuck in a make out session. NEXT!

I like emo corners. They're dark... and comforting in a sadistic, creepy way.  
It's wear I sit on Saturdays and at school dances. No reason to be ashamed, of  
course... I haven't cut myself, it's too obvious to people if you do that.  
And I agree with Roy on anything he says, not a fangirl, just a roleplayer...  
not like I had a choice or anything so...

Roy- Yeah, I kinda just figured you don't like being dragged to hospitals and  
someone's OC was dragged there too. You're having flashbacks about doctors...  
two doctors... and Ishbal. You are very unhappy in the roleplay... I'm sorry.  
Domo sumimasen. Lo siento. I didn't pick what happened...

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

Roy: Creepy. Well that's all for right now. Thanks to Narutolovesme2 Melody and Al are now dating.


	10. Chapter 10

oh thats great and your welcome! congrats! lol. Ed your horrible! now go  
have a make out session with Winry!

Winry: YAY! *kisses Ed*

Melody: Cool. Hey, how come you haven't updated your Troubled sickness, shot, and milk story? NEXT!

I roleplay alot. When roleplaying I tend to act like the character I  
roleplayed last for a while. That said, I just roleplayed Doctor Gregory House  
so... if I make an insulting comment forgive that too, and if Al's a suit of  
armor how can you possibly kiss or- whoa, I ca't believe I almost said that...  
no more House roleplaying for me! O.o

Roy- One word answers? Thanks... that's a sign of sleep deprivation you know.  
The night is for SLEEPING, nd that coming from the insomniac, but hey,  
whatever.

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

Roy: Whatever.

Al: Were story, but Melody isn't feeling well now. So she might not update for a while after this.


	11. Chapter 11

Melody  
You made a few mistakes. First of all, Envy transforms into Hughes and then  
into his true form. Secondly, it is spelled Fuery in the anime and the manga.  
The anime and manga are different. Scar's death was not my favorite scene in  
the anime.

Izumi  
You were awesome when you tossed Greed.

Fuery  
Your name is spelled in so many different ways. I wish anime and true FMa  
fans would remembr that. In one way, it's spelled Fuery and in the other way,  
it is Fury. However, it's Fuery according to the FMA site.

Melody: Well that might have happened in the manga, but not in the anime. First it was Marco, then Hughes, Then Ross, Then Mustang, Then his real self. AND YOU CAN'T SAY I'M WRONG BECAUSE I'M WATCHING THE EPISODE AS I'M WRITING THIS!

Izumi: Why thank you.

Fuery: ??????

Melody: I NEED MORE REVIEWS!


	12. Chapter 12

I have some questions  
Lt. Risa Hawkeye: May I have your dog please?  
Col. Roy Mustang: Hey I'm 26. And I think you are totally hot. Wanna go out  
sometime? I promise not to pounce on you.  
Ed: My mom tells me I sound just like you. Is that wierd?  
Al: I think your awesome. I loved you in the movie. Hope to see more of you  
soon.  
Fuery or Fury: If I can't have Risa's dog do you have another puppy for me?  
*big eyes*  
Melody: Big ups to you girl! Thank you so much for making this. Can't wait to  
read more and hope you get more reviews soon.  
Truly, Natalie Whitfield

Riza: Sorry but NO!

Roy: Sure sweetie.

Riza: *aims gun at Roy*

Roy: Uh, I mean I'm unavailable. I'm already taken.

Riza: Good boy.

Ed: I guess.

Al: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Fury: I'll try and find one for you.

Melody: THANK YOU! SEE PEOPLE SHE'S NICE! BE LIKE HER! NEXT!

G.M. Terney

Do you think I'm an IDIOT? I knew you'd try to trick me, so I subbed you so I  
could see for myself.  
That's IT. I'm reporting you to admins. I warned you - DON'T lie to me.

Melody: OH, MY, GOSH! THAT'S IT! OKAY ANYONE WHO HAS A STORY LIKE THIS! PLEASE TELL ME IF I'VE DONE SOMETHING WRONG! CAN'T MORE THEN ONE PERSON HAVE A STORY LIKE THIS? OKAY, SO I REVIEWED THIS GIRLS STORY AND GOT AN IDEA TO DO ONE ALSO, IS THAT SO WRONG? NOW SHE IS REPORTING ME FOR SOMETHING STUPID! I DON'T LIKE FIGHTING WITH PEOPLE SO WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS IS WRONG OR NOT? I SHALL STOP WRITING TILL I GET SOME ANSWERES!


	13. Chapter 13: THANK YOU NAT!

Melody: Okay, as a lot of you may know I've been dealing with 'someone' who's pretty much being a jerk. (Sorry it's the truth.) Well A good fan of mine as said a few things that I think EVERYONE should take check out. Here they are.

I don't think what you are doing is in any way wrong. Most stories I've read  
are smiliar in context. If this is in any way similiar it is just pure  
conicidence. It's like the videos on youtube. There must be like 50+ for "I'll  
Make A Man Out Of You" All done with the miniskirt army. How I ask you is that  
any differerent? Besides you are clearly in the right since you had no idea  
you were doing anything wrong. I support you fully. (P.S. Thanks for saying  
I'm nice. That was sweet of you.) I'l hold off on my questions until I hear  
from you. Hope all goes well.

Melody: well that was a review. I had replied and this is what she said.

Hey. It's no problem. I feel bad that you got picked on like that. Your story  
is fun and I hope this all gets sorted out quickly and neatly. I mean if  
people check out youtube there are several videos that are the same (two of  
which are Roy Mutsang videos to the song "Sexyback" five or more of which are  
army vids to the tune of "I'll Make A Man Out Of You". I am not kidding.) If  
that is allowed why are people so freaking uptight about story similariaties?  
Look around folks MOST of the stories on have simliarities in pairings and  
rarely in plotlines. It happens. Deal with it better than slamming someone  
else. We're all authors I think we should manage to get along. Sorry for the  
rant, but I just think the facts need to be known. Fight the good fight  
honey.  
Truly, Nat

Melody: See how nice she was. YOU GO NAT! See if only people were as nice as that there wouldn't be all this shit to deal with. Okay, well I'm going to update more, just please take this into account if your having trouble. And you should go and thank Nat for helping me or you'd all me without a Talk To The FMA Cast! LOL! THANK YOU NAT!


	14. Chapter 14

*les gasp* I did not know! I'm sorry... and I've seen SO MANY of these  
stories, I think that once there's seven, the topic doesn't belong to any one  
person anymore...

Say hi to Roy and Ed for me. I'm dressing as Roy for school tomorrow... it's  
career day. I'm going to be wearing a military alchemist all day... I'll be  
sure NOT to snap my fingers...

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

Melody: Okay, I well. BOYS!!!

ROY: Greatings

Ed: HI! OMG ROY YOU SOUND LIKE AN ALIEN!! LOL!

Melody: OH GOD! ROY DID YOU LET ED DRINK ALCOHOL!?

Roy: Maybe. *smirk*

Al: *hic* Yeah he *hic* did. *hic* It was gooooood!

Melody: YOU LET AL DRINK IT TWO!? YOU ASS!

Roy: *run*

Melody: RIZA!!!!

Riza: Already on it. *takes out gun*

Melody: Alright. NEXT!

THANK YOU NAT! This is awesome and thanx Melody, you're really funny! Now,  
everything I say next is very offensive to some certain people. BUT I DON't  
really mean it... ok maybe I do but still!

*Clears Throat and takes a deep breath*  
Ed- YOU ARE THE SHORTEST THING ON THE PLANET EVEN IN THE MOVIE ME AND MY  
SISTER SAW THAT IM TALLER THAN YOU AND I'M A FEW YEARS YOUNGER THAT YOU AND  
YOU SHOULD DRINK MILK WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU LIKED  
ROSE! I MEAN SHEESH! YOU LIKE ALL THESE GIRLS AND YOU SAY THAT YOU ONLY LIKE  
WINRY? WOW YOU'RE SUCH AND IDIOT! *Gasps* Ok I've offended Ed now Roy. (grins  
evily)

Roy-YOU CORNEL BASTARD! YOU REALLY WANNA DO ALL THAT BAD STUFF AND THINK YOU  
GET AWAY WITH IT! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M TALKING TO YOU, THE GUY THAT WANTED TO  
HAVE MINISKIRTS AS A UNIFORM! SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE A PERVERT! *gasps again*

Ok now I'm gunna run cause the seconed they see it i bet they are going to  
burst. O yeah Ed, you're actually ok I just felt like offending you. Cornel  
bastard- you really suck so that's why I don't care if I offend you. see ya!  
*starts running*  
~Ness

Roy: YOU LITTLE-!

Melody: OH, MY GOD! ROY ED PASSED OUT!!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUALT! YOU DON'T GIVE MINORS ALCOHOL YOU BASTERD! HE'S 18 BUT IN AMERICA YOU HAV ETO BE 21. I GO BY THOSE RULES! YOU DESERVED EVERYTHING THAT SHE SAID! AND NO YOU MAY NOT SAY ANYTHING! RIZA ALREADY SHOT YOUR DAMN ASS! Thank you for what you said about Roy. Ed not so much. Lol *bow* NEXT!

Thanks again honey, but you didn't have to post my messages. *blushes* I'm  
greatful though. Oh and I have a few more questions.  
Lt. Riza Hawkeye: Did you miss that lesson in preschool about sharing? I'm  
not stealing Roy from you. I admit "going out" was a bad choice of words on my  
part, but it's not what I meant. I just want to hang out with him. Learn to  
share girl.  
Col. Roy Mustang: Offer still stands for you as well.  
Truly, Nat

Melody: Your very welcome. I just had to post them, because what you said was very important and I thought everyone should hear it. Alright here are your characters.

Riza: Okay, I guess your right. Sorry.

Roy: Sure I'd love to hang out with you.

Melody: Awww, Riza learned to share. Okay, well I'd like all of you to know I've been writing a story named Alchemic Rain Drops. Well I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and that's making me said. So until I get at the very least 15 reviews I refuse to update this anymore. Okay, well later. XD


	15. Chapter 15

Okay...I've got some stuff to say.

Ed-As much as I love you, just kiss her already. Yeah, I mean THAT "her" as  
in the Winry one. -_-"

Al-I LOVVE you! like a LOTT! I order you to get your body back RIGHT now  
mister. DO IT!!

Winry-YOU KNOW HE AIN'T GONNA MAKE THE FIRST MOVE SO IT'S UP TO YOU GIRL!

Hohenheim-It's about time you give Ed "The Talk" o.O

Havoc-Hey it's okay you'll get a girlfriend one day ^.^

Scar- I love you, man. Keep up the good work ;) but just don't kill Fullmetal  
yet. Notice the "yet".

P.S. ED: YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!

P.S.S. I swear if any of you guys die I'm sueing Arakawa.

XDreamzX

Ed: *BIG Blush* WHAT!? I UH I CAN'T! WITH WINRY! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER! I CAN'T KISS HER!!

Al: Uh, I already have it back. HOW DO THINK I KISSED MELODY!

Melody: *blush* DON'T YELL THAT OUT!

Winry: I know. Watch this. Oh, Eddy.

Ed: *gulp* Yeah Win?

Winry: *walks up to Ed and kisses him full on the lips*

Ed: *blushes and returns kiss*

Melody: AWWWW! MAKE OUT SESSION!

Hoenhime: O_o *run*

Melody: Uh, he just ran away.

Havoc: THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!!!! *cry*

Scar: *pout*

Melody: Uh, you do know Hughes dies right? OH AND FMA BAKANO THE SECOND SERIES COMES OUT IN JAPAN TOMORROW! YAY! NEXT!

Love it so far!!

My Qs:

ED- On a scale 1-10 how much did you enjoy clocking your dad when you found  
him flirting with Maria Ross.

SCAR- Why did you give you arm up to save al.

Al- Why cats? I always liked dogs more, but I still love cats.

Izumi- You are so FREAKIN' AWSOME!! I so wish you were my teacher. Why do you  
get deffencive when someone askes who you are? You always shout: I'm just a  
housewife!

Havoc- Do you know what CANCER is? I still love you though.

Roy- Can you do regular alchemy? Can I rent you out for birthdayparties?

Fuery- Electronic geeks shall rule the world!! You are so cute ^.^

Foreverhiddenbylight

Ed: Does it have to be only 1-10? Because I'd chose 100! I LOVED It!

Al: Brother!

Melody: Al you can't blame him. Your dad is a bastered.

Al: MELODY!

Melody: DON'T MAKE ME GET YOUR SISTER OUT HER ALPHONSE!

Al: I DARE YOU TRY!

Ed: Oh, this will be good.

Melody: Fine, but don't go crying to Ed after this. Oh, and Narutolovesme2 don't let AL go crying to Roy or Riza either. OH, SERENITY ELRIC!!!!

Serenity: Yep. Whatcha need.

Melody: Al says your dad is a good guy. True or Flase.

Serenity: OH, HELL! THAT BASTERED! FALSE! THERES NOT A GOOD BONE IN HIS BODY!

Melody: Well maybe we need to beat it in to him.

Serenity: I do believe so. *cracks nuckls*

Al: OH NO! *run*

Melody: AFTER HIM!

Ed: LOLOLOLOLOLOL! Okay, well I'll take over the extra stuff till there done.

Scar: Because he is an innocent soul and I didn't want him to die the same way my older brother did. He had an older brother waiting for him. I couldn't let a kid that young suffer anymore.

Ed: Wow. Sentimental much?

Ed: Okay, well since Al isn't here I'll answere his question. He likes cat's because he thinks a lot of them look like me. Happy?

Melody from background: BE NICE ED OR YOUR NEXT!

Serenity from background: SHE'S RIGHT AND I'LL HELP HER BIG BROTHER!

Ed: *gulp* violent aren't they?

Izumi: I say that because its true.

Havoc: Its not like it matters in the anime world. We only get sick or something if the author wants us to.

Ed: Nice Havoc. Nice.

Roy: I can do a little. No.

Ed: LOL! ROY IN A PARTY HAT! OMG! THAT'S A FUNNY IMAGE!

Roy: DO YOU WANT ME TO TURN YOU INTO ASH FULLMETAL?

Ed: Oh, shut it.

Fury: Thank you!

Ed: Okay, well that's all for now and be sure to come back with even more reviews. If you want to find out more about Serenity Elric please read Melody's story Alchemic Rain Drops. Also don't forget Full Metal Alchemist Bakano aka the second series is realized in Japan tomorrow so this fallowing week look for it on your local video websits. If you find any please send the url to Melody she's been dieing to see it. Thank you for your reviews and see you next time.

Roy: OMG! ED'D POLIT! *die*

Ed: YAY!

Everyone: LOL!


	16. Chapter 16

Ed- Yes...since I'm Havoc's fan...YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME! YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME!  
BEAN-BOY BEAN-BOY BEAN-BOY!!

Roy- You're like seriously ASKING to die in some horrible "accident".

Kimbley- Yay! Hug from Kimbley ^^ Help me kill Roy?

pEACE oUT!

~K.A.S

Ed: YOU BATERED!

Havoc: ED BE NICE TO MY FANS OR I'LL SICK YOUR SISTER AND MELODY ON YOU!

Ed: *gulp* *shrink*

Roy: WHY YOU LITTLE!

Kimbley: Sorry can't busy!

Roy: *glares at kimbley then K.A.S!

Melody: Okay. Serneity you wanna stick around and help?

Serenity: Sure. NEXT SET OF QUESTIONS!

MAJOR FANGIRL SCREAM* I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW SERIES! You are amazing. I  
love how you really take the personality of the characters. I do have a few  
questions, too, so I hope you update.

Scar- Have you ever heard the saying "evil only begets evil"? aka: REVENGE  
DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING!! Plus, so of the people you target have absolutly  
nothing to do with the Ishbal Civil War.  
Mustang- love you til the end of time, so do try not to get killed by  
Hawkeye.  
Hawkeye- Don't let him slack off on work or do something stupid like try to  
use alchemy against Scar in the pouring rain. (Men. Honestly.)At the same  
time, PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!  
Al- Love ya forever, but try dogs once in awhile. They're not that bad.  
Ed- Don't worry. I'm short, too. At age 16, I'm barely 5', and all I ever  
drink is milk.  
Winry- PLEASE DON'T KILL ED WITH THE WRENCHES! I LOVE HIM! HE'S MEH FAVORITE  
CHARACTER! (Mustang's a close second tied with Al.)  
Roy/Ed/Al/Heido(if he's there)- how do you feel about all those yaoi  
pairings?(Are any of them true? *knowing smile*)  
Envy- go die, you cross dressing palmtree!  
*cute smile* TTYL. Kaleigh

Scar: I. Don't. Care.

Ed: HOLY SHIT! FIRST YOUR SENTIMENTAL NOW YOUR EVIL! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!

Roy: I'm not planning to any time soon

Riza: I know men are so useless. Also I'll try.

Ed: Al is still knocked out from the last chapter, but I'll tell him.

Ed: WHAT NOW PEOPL! MILK DOESN'T HELP!

Winry: Okay, I'll try.

Roy/Ed/Hei: WHAT THE HELL! THOSE ARE SICK!

Envy: WHAT!?

Melody: YOU SO ROCK! GO DIE PALM TREE! DIE!

Serenity: *takes out chain saw* TIMBER!

Envy: *run*

Melody and Serenity: * give each other a high five* WE ROCK! SEE EVERYONE NEXT TIME! AND START ASKING ABOUT THE OTHER STORIES!


	17. Chapter 17

Havoc-Okay what exactly is it that girls find so undisireable about you? Your  
smart, funny (ya know in the sarcastic way that I can't get enough of), loyal,  
brave, and the list goes on making you an all around great guy. Not to mention  
you really can make that uniform you have to wear look so, so good. (guys in  
uniform do it for me sorry.) Since Roy isn't allowed to date me (I like the  
guy, but I promised Riza it's just hanging out and I'd rather NOT get us  
killed.) maybe you and I could hook up sometime? I know I sound desperate, but  
I've been single for almost 13 years!

Roy: Are you still haunted by what you did to the Rockbell parents? (I don't  
believe I have to elaborate.)  
And although this might be painful for you to talk about...It seemed you had  
a great deal of repect for Hughes. May I ask why? Do you still see his  
daughter? Do you think Mrs. Hughes will let her join the military when she's  
old enough if she wants to? Would you let her?

Thanks guys. Hope to hear more soon.  
Truly, NAT

Melody: *sigh* Another one that doesn't have anything about my stories or Serenity. Man I think I may just give up. Nobody even cares about the author they just care about the FMA characters. Well they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.

Serenity: *gloom* Lets just get on with it.

Havoc: I HAVE NO CLUE WHY! SEE LOOK GUYS A GIRL ACTUALLY LIKES ME AND NOT ROY! SEE SEE!

Cast: SHUT UP HAVOC!

Havoc: *gloom*

Roy: I'd really rather not talk about it. *cry*

Melody: Oh suck it up Colonel. There dead big whop. My great grandmother is dead and I still talk about her.

Roy: *growls*

Serenity and Melody: SAY ONE THING MUSTANG AND WE'RE PUTTING YOU IN A CAGE THAT'S ON FIRE AND TAKING YOUR GLOVES AWAY! WE! ARE! NOT! IN! THE! MOOD! TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW! WELL SEE EVERYONE NEXT TIME! Not like it matters.


	18. Chapter 18

It's...theme song time!! Okay guys here's how the thing works. I'm going to  
mention a song and all you have to say is "Yes" or "No" to let me know if it  
discribes you. Here goes.  
Ed- Proud Of Your Boy From: Aladdin  
Al- If I Only Had a Heart From: The Wizard Of Oz Tinman  
Roy- Sexy Back By: Justin Timberlake or This is Why I'm Hot (I'm going to let  
you pick this one)  
Riza- Supergirl From: The Princess Diaries Or I Like to Fight (Buttercup's  
Song) From: Powerpuff Girls (again I'll let you choose)  
Havoc- Lover All Alone By: Clay Aiken  
Envy- Shapeshifter By: Josie and the Pussycats  
Wrath-I'm Just A Kid  
Elisia-Daddy's Girl  
Maes and Gracia Hughes-Unforgettable  
Lust-Naughty Girl's Need Love To  
Winry- Don't Turn Around

Miniskirt Army: Following the Leader From: Peter Pan

Nat

Ed: Yes

Al: Yes

Roy: BOTH

Riza: Yes

Havoc: Yes

Envy: NO

Wrath: NO

Elisia: Yes

Maes and Gracie: YES

Lust: NO

Winry: YES

Miniskirt Army: YES!

Melody: I am scared for life now.

Serenity: Your telling me. I never knew the military had a miniskirt army. DAMN YOU MUSTANG YOU PERV!

Roy: *smirk*

Melody and Serenity: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	19. Chapter 19

Wow almost everyone said yes? Cool! Melody darling I realize I didn't put  
down one for you. Uhm...*thinks*...OH!  
Melody- Friend Like You by: Geoff Moore  
Again up to you if you think it fits. Thanks everyone. Lust Envy and Wrath  
I'm not sure why exactly you said no, but I won't fight you on it. Anyway,  
more questions to come as I think of them. I'm pretty much out of ideas right  
now though. Thanks again guys. You all rock.  
Truly, Nat

Melody: Thank you for saying something for me. Also Yes I'd think that would work. *turns to cast* What do you guys think?

Cast: 100 PERCENT! YOU ROCK MEL!

Melody: *blush* AWWWWW!

Serenity: *sticks tong out* No fair. Your reciniced but I'm not.

Melody: *sigh* Girl you actually have a bf and your 14. I'm 13 and I'm lonely. SO SUCK IT UP!

Serenity: *cry*

Melody: Fine. WELL SOMEONE PLEASE TALK ABOUT HER! HAPPY!?

Serenity: Very.

Melody: GRRRR! *turns to Ed and Al* DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR SISTER!

Brothers: NO CAN DO!

Melody: GGRRRRR! FINE! SOO YOU ALL NEXT TIME!


	20. Chapter 20

Serinity- What's it like to have brothers? Especially brothers like Ed and  
Al? I'm curious because I only have sisters and I've sort of wanted a brother.  
Also, I'm stuck being the oldest. Do you ever wish you were the oldest?

Truly, Nat

Serenity: YAY! FINALLY!

Ed and Al: OH NO! RUN!!!!

Serenity: Shut it. Okay, well having those two as brothers is pretty hard seeing as I'm the youngest. When I started dating oh hell they weren't happy. They tried to kill Sora.

Ed: HE WAS HEATING ON YOU!!!

Sora: WELL SORRY THAT I LOVE HER!

Ed and Al: WHY YOU!?

Serenity: **_SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!_**

Melody: Look what you guys did.

Sora/Ed/Al: *run away*

Serenity: Sorry about that Nat. As you can see its very hard having two older brothers. It would even harder having a little brother. Also NO WAY would I want to be the oldest. I like being younger, because I can learn from ED'S mistakes. Oh, and if any one has requests for Alchemic Rain Drops please send them in.

Melody: *pout* That is if they actually read it.

Serenity: Stop being negative.

Ed: HEY, I HEARD THAT LAST COMMENT! DO YOU WANT TO BE GROUNDED!?

Serenity: Oops. Gotta go.

Melody/Serenity: BYE BYE! PLEASE READ ALCHEMIC RAIN DROPS BEFORE NEXT TIME!


	21. Chapter 21

Ed- HAHAHAHA! =P Picking on short people is fun ^^ (no offense to any  
reviewers)

Havoc- I just love you so much!

Roy- I have two pitbulls. They attack you! No I wont even go there. Pitbulls  
arent mean, they're the sweetest dogs out there...so I'll sic my sister on  
you!

Kimbley- What EXACTLY could you be busy with? Just KILL him already. All you  
have to do is CLAP. Then BOOM. By the way, your my password for my laptop.

Al- I have a kitty. He needs a home. You will take him. That was an order  
-glares- KAS

Ed: I! HATE! YOU! *hiss*

Havoc: YAY! *hug*

Roy: *sniff* You're an evil woman. Your worse then Riza. *cry*

Riza: EXCUSE ME! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ROY THEDOR MUSTANG!?

Roy: OH, SHIT!!!!! *run*

Riza: ROY! *chase*

*CRASH* *BOOM*

Melody and Serenity: EEEEEEEEEE! TO MUCH BLOOD! *run*

Kimbley: That's why. I don't like getting my hands dirty. YOU ROCK GIRL! (meaning KAS!)

Al: YAY! KITTY!

Ed: NO! PUT! IT! BACK! NOW!!!! *hissss*

Al: EEEEEEKKKKKK! *gives cat back*

Melody and Serenity: DAM! THERE VILONET! AWSOME!!!! NEXT!

Okay EVERYONE (yes Serinity and Melody this includes you): What is the most  
challenging, hardest or (and let's make this interesting) most painful thing  
you've EVER had to do? And why? Come on the general public wants to know!  
I apologize for the morbidness. I just got done watching 2 hours of Deathnote  
and I'm in sort of an L mood right now. Also I've been sickly for two days.

Truly, Nat

Serenity: For me it was watching my two _**STUPID**_ brothers try to bring our mother back. T.T *sniff*

Melody: Mine was having a this big stupid fight with G.M. Teirney. She's actually very nice, just I was to stuck up to notice.

Ed: Oh, come on sis don't cry. Mine was getting auto-mail.

Al: *hugging Serenity* Mine was watching my poor poor little sister cry her eyes out hearing Edo's screams from the auto-mail surgery.

Roy: Ishball. *shakes*

Riza: The end of the anime when Roy got shot and Ed died.

Cast: THE LAST TWO EPISODES ARE THE WORST!

Melody: Okay NEXT!

Hello! :D

Serenity- At some points, do you ever want to (Don't kill me boys) kill your  
brothers for being SO protective?  
Ed- HI! *BEAR HUG*  
Al- I wanna HUG! *Hugs*  
Roy- BOO MINISKIRTS. (Risembool Ranger here!! But doesn't know her username)  
Sorry, just had to say it.  
Melody- Don't ever listen to the meanies here. I get plenty of meanies on  
YouTube, but I pay no heed to them.  
Havoc- *Hugs just because*  
Envy- DIE!! *Ties up to metal bar and hangs over a fire*  
Lust- YOUR AWESOME!  
Okay I'm done! This thing is so fun!! :DD  
*~*~*Roma

Serenity: Oh, of course not. *hides weapons.*

Ed: CAN'T BREATH! SOMEONE GET THIS FANHGIRL OFF ME!

Al: WHEEEE! HUGGES!

Roy: TRAVIS YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING THE MINISKIRT ARMY WIN!

Miniskirt Army: _**TRAVIS! TRAVIS! TRAVIS!**_

Melody: It's okay. No more fighting. Also I'm a Resembool Ranger as well. Even though my evil mother won't let me sign up, But hey I'm still true to Vic.

Resembool Rangers: _**VIC! VIC! VIC!**_

Serenity: Hey, if any one hears from Vic please tell him to read this.

Melody: Yeah, what she says.

Envy: *dead*

Lust: Thank you. I know.

Melody: OKAY! NEXT!

yo this is my firsttime doing a comment on your's so here I go,  
*Takes a big breath*  
ED YOU CHEATER! KISSING WINRY WHILE YOU KNOW I BEEN YOUR WIFE FOR 3 YEARS!  
SERENITY AND MELODY CAN YOU KNOCK SOME SCENE INTO HIM!  
Ed if you don't come back to me I will go out if Havoc. XD  
Maybe not cause he smokes but maybe your enemy (Did I spell that right)  
Wrath...He's so cute!  
-Raven golden Wings-

Serenity and Melody: EDWARD JASON ELRIC! YOU CHEATER! *takes out weapons.*

Winry: EDWARD HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!!! *Takes out wrench*

Ed: *gulp* *run*

Wrath: THANK YOU! XD

Melody and Serenity: OKAY! THIS IS A MESSAGE TO ALL RESEMBOOL RANGERS! PLEASE TELL VIC MIGNOGNA TO PLEASE READ THIS WHEN EVER HE GETS A CHANCE! GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL SOON!

Melody: Oh and I'm grounded so I'll only be on the computer Fridays Saturdays and Sundays till my interim comes out. STUPID D IN SCIENCE! Okay well later! XD


	22. Chapter 22

Wrath is so cute. Edward you are still going to pay for cheating on me. But I  
think Melody and Serenity can handle you. *hids weapons behind back*  
So i guess I will be with Wrath till you come back to me. *Goes get ice-cream  
with Wrath*  
Edward!*sticks tung out* Come on Wrath lets go

Raven golden Wings

Serenity: Sorry you can't kill him. I still need him. XD

Ed: HEY!

Melody: Lol! NEXT!

Roy- Your middle name is Theadore? Why do you only call Ed Full Metal instead  
of by his actual name?

Ed- You middle name is Jason?

Everyone- This is fun! What are your middle names? Mine in Marie.

Truly, Nat

Roy: Yes my middle name is Theadore. You have a problem with it? I call him Fullmetal because that is his state name. I call him Edward and Ed some times.

Ed: Sure old man. Yeah, the middle name is Jason. Blame that basterd father of mine.

Al: Mine is Thomas. Alphonse Thomas Elric.

Havoc: Jean David Havoc.

Riza: Riza Jay Hawkeye.

Breda: Hymans Bark Breda.

Falmen: Vato Vay Falman.

Fury: Kain Jarrod Fury.

Melody: Melody Rhyme Elric. I'm not related to the Elrics, I'm just using this as a username. Serenity is there real sister.

Serenity: Mine is Serenity Marochu Elric.

Melody: Okay there u have it.

Serenity and Melody: SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!!!! XD

Melody: I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Well that sucks! D: Try to get that D to a B if you can!! *Cheers*  
I don't know what to say to the FMA people, so...  
HI! *Hugs Wrath* I'm a huggy person!! XDD *Gives Wrath icecream*  
*~*~* Roma

Melody: Thank you so much. I'm trying my best. 4th 9 weeks and S. are coming up at my school, so its going to be pretty hard, but my moms B-day is the day interums come out, so I'm aiming for an A. Thanks again.

Cast: HI!

Wrath: YAY! ICE CREAM! *hugs Roma* THANK YOU!

Melody: Alright lets see who's NEXT!

Melody you rock at this you know that. I think I will wait till the next  
chapter of your comes on. *Waits in waiting room*  
Ok that was boring..there was no comics in there. *sobs*  
So is it ok if I can torter Edward for cheating me  
This is my evil plan *evil music plays*  
Edward gets locked in a room with tall basketball players and they are all  
wearing Roy costums. (Sorry Roy)  
Then the song for barney, you know the I love you, you love me, we are a  
happy family. Yeah that plays.  
After that Ed's father (Forgot how to spell it) comes out of no where and  
looks just like him.  
Wahahahaha *Wrath hides in a corner* Opps I forgot he hates barney...Sorry  
Warth. - Raven golden Wings

Melody: LOL! Thank you. If you want you can read some of my other stories while you wait for each chapter of this story to come out. Well I'm not really supposed to be in the computer right now, but hey what my mother doesn't know won't kill me, right? Also sure you can go along with your evil plan to get Ed back. *swish* Hey, what the hell was that?

????: MWAAAHAHAHA *hack* *cough* WAAAAA THAT DOESN'T WORK!

Melody: Who are you and where the hell did Serenity go to.

????: She won't be coming back for a very long time.

Melody: Wait I know who you are. *flicks on lights* Your Masquerade from my new story.

Masquerade: Well um yeah.

Roy: YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Masquerade: AHHHH! *runs*

Melody: Lol. Its good to have another person on here, but where as Serenity gone. DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! See you all next time.

Al: If you want to know more about Masquerade read the story and find out.

Cast: SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

LOL yeah but I hope she doesn't catch you using it. I know if she does just  
pull your test grade in front of her and ster her away from the computer till  
she forgets why she was in your room. *evil music plays*..that was weird  
Well I bet you will get an awsome grade.  
Poor Serenity..I'll save you *Grabs Black Hayata and roy's gloves*  
Wahahahahaha *Bareny song plays* OMG where is that coming from  
*Looks in the corner to see masquerade playing with a Boom Box* XD - Raven golden Wings

Melody: Lol. That would be a good idea, just to bad I got a 60 on my retake. *sad* I HATE MATH!!!! But with my Homework and Class work grades I can keep a C so I'll be back permanently when I get my interim. Also I'm aloud on here Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays so that's fine to, but I just love being sneaky. Also sadly we have yet to find Serenity, she went missing like two days ago. No ones seen her since. Weird.

Roy: HEY, WHERE THE HELL ARE MY GLOVES?!!

Riza; WHERES BLACK HYATA?!

Melody: Uh……NEXT!!

Roy and Riza: *glare at Melody*

Melody: DON'T LOOK AT ME I'M JUST THE AUTHOR! AND I SAID NEXT!

Okay I've got one. I know this is Talk to the FMA stars, but why don't they  
ask questions? (aka Who the hell was that?) Are they tied to chairs and told  
to be spoken only when spoken to? Are you holding them hostage Melody?  
Later yall, Truly,  
Nat

Melody: NO I AM NOT TAKING THEM HOSTAGE! Ed maybe, but not the rest. I just don't think about it sometimes. Sorry. Well we're still looking for Serenity. Maybe if we get more questions she'll come back. Lets try it. SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! XD

Ed: HELP ME!!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25: Sorry

Oh No sorry Roy and Riza I need them to help look for Serenity. Please  
forgive me. I know how about a trade.  
You can trocher edward for what he did to me for how about till he is with me  
again...but you can still torcher him too then Ok.  
I like you melody. Sneaky is my middle name. (Not really) well if I was at  
your school I would make your score into an A. ^-^  
-Raven Golden Wings-

Melody: Lol. I wish you where to.

Roy and Riza: Fine.

Melody: Well I'm glad I have a regular reviewer. Well I really need more reviews for this. So an till I get at least five more. There shall be NO more chaps of this. Sorry.


	26. Chapter 26: sigh

Whatever happened to my review? Did it die? Poor review...

Alright, I don't have anything to say so I'll show my knewest emoticon, I  
made it for Roy because he loves dogs, I'm not sure if it'll come out in this  
review style... but you never know...

(/|-_-|\)

Woof! XD – Rockcrab

Melody: AWWWW! Its so cute.

Roy: …………

Melody: LOL! NEXT!

What no more chapters...Wahahahaha *Runs to the emo corner*  
rats and I knew who Masquerade was working with. He was with the 7 sins. And  
I am going to see who was the one who planed it *Grabs a torcher divice*...But  
not wrath he gets a cookie ^-^ Now talk all of you...Wrath do you want to go  
to the mall while I am torching them. Whahahahaha...man I'm crazy  
Crazy head,  
Raven golden wings

Melody: OMG! NO, NO, NO! She is no where NEAR, working with the homunculi. There's 100% no WAY I would ever have that.

Masquerade: YOU SHALL MEVER KNOW!!!! Well not until he chapter comes out that tells you anyway.

Melody: Okay, well I've thought about it and I'll be nice. Chapters will be up, just I need more reviews for the chapters. Deal? Alright. SEE YO NEXT TIME!


	27. Important Author Note!

I'm sorry to everyone, but i'm takeing a break from this story. You can still send questions and i'll be back on really soon, but I have some other stories that need my attention. Also COuld you all please re read Masquerade? I'm starting it over. I re read it and thought it was to lame. You guys deserve the very best stories. So i'lll be working on that if you guys wanna check it out. Please and thank you. XD


	28. Sorry Good bye

I'm so sorry everyone one., but i'm ending all my FMA stories. I'm writting to new Final Fantasy stories though. One for Crisis Core and then one for Advent Children. AFter those two are realised i'm quiting Fanfiction. I'm sorry. I'm greatfull that I had a lot of fans, but its just not working fo rme. I'm so sorry. T.T I hope you'll read the last two stories I have before I Go.


	29. ONE LAST TIME!

Alright people listen now and listen good! This is the last time i'm saying this. I'm only quiting because I need to start working on stuff that well **_actually _**help me when i'm older. I only have one year of middle school left so I need to get ready for high school. I'm sorry. I'm now only writting a Final Fantasy: Advent Children. I hope my reviewrs well read it. And i might post some of my books on here. BUT IF ANYONE TRIES TO COPY MY TWO STORIES I WELL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright, so please read my new stories. Just no more FMA! I'M SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T


	30. FINE!

OH I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINE I'LL STAY, BUT ONLY FOR THIS STORY!!!!! NOW I BETTER GET A LOT OF QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	31. Final deal!

Alright, heres the deal. I'm not getting any questions so this is getting shut down for good. But since you people like my writting so much i'll make you all a deal. If you guys give me some ideas for stories then I'll write more and put them up. Whoever's I pick will get the story deadicated to them. So please come up with something and send it. I can't wait to hear from everyone. :)


End file.
